1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a tool apparatus and method for quickly and efficiently attaching hardware components to a structure. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein the structure comprises support members provided with rectangular slots, and hardware components are provided with pairs of spaced apart flanges for insertion into respective slots. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein the hardware components comprise nut-clips provided with resilient hook flanges, the nut-clips being usefully employed to attach shelves, system components or the like to the support members.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware parts or components known as nut-clips are used to mount electronic or other components within a system cabinet or rack. Nut-clips are also referred to as speed grip nuts and retainer nut clips. Generally, a nut-clip is a nut that is sized to mate with a bolt of specified size, wherein two resilient hook flanges are attached to opposing sides of the nut. In a typical arrangement, nut-clips are used with vertical support members that are perforated with rectangular slots, at varying levels. The hook flanges are formed of resilient material. Accordingly, a force can be applied to urge the flanges together, so that they can both be inserted into a selected slot. After insertion, the force is removed, and the hook flanges move apart, to firmly affix the nut-clip to the support member.
The conventional approach for installing nut-clips requires the installer to hold the part in one hand and a screwdriver in the other hand. The part is inserted into the cabinet by placing one tab, or flange, of the nut-clip through the slot or cut-out in the cabinet, and then compressing the other flange with the screwdriver, while forcing it into the cut-out. Routinely, the clips fly out of the installer's hands and fall into the system. Frequently, the screwdriver slips off the nut-clip, damages the cabinet and, on occasion, has injured the installer.
Because of the benefits they provide, the use of nut-clips in product manufacture continues to increase. For example, a major manufacturer of data storage systems presently uses on the order of 50 nut-clip pieces in each unit of certain products. However, the level of difficulty encountered in installing nut-clips (or speed grip nuts) into a structure such as a 19-inch cabinet/rack, using conventional procedures as described above, has negatively impacted upon production time, product quality and personal safety. Clearly, it would be of great benefit to provide a means or method for installing nut-clips that was substantially faster and safer than the currently used approach.